


this isn't the godfather (fire and gold remix)

by zerotransfat



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Crossover, F/M, Gen, Gratuitous Stands, M/M, Supernatural Mafia BS, here we gooooooo, more tags as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 04:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6456190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerotransfat/pseuds/zerotransfat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Naples was beautiful in the same way a forest fire was beautiful, and the people that lived, worked, and died here even more so. Tsunayoshi Sawada, Vongola Decimo, is the first Vongola boss in generations to have managed to forge an alliance pending negotiation with the Passione, the largest organization in control of the South. All that is left, of course, is a face-to-face meeting with Don Passione.</p>
<p>Things get hectic, as Stand users attract other Stand users, and some pretty bizarre things happen around Flames.</p>
            </blockquote>





	this isn't the godfather (fire and gold remix)

**Author's Note:**

> here we gooooooooo

Naples was lovely in the way large forest fires were lovely; everything in it persisted in a state of absolute disaster, yet one so utterly majestic in its chaos that you cannot help but watch. It felt like there was no time in-between Tsuna getting into the car and pulling out of the airport into the city proper. Even behind the darkened glass the entire city seemed overwhelming, with its narrow cobblestone side streets barely wide enough to drive through, the masses of people on the bigger main roads, and the furious activity that indicated people here lived fast lives.

 

Tsuna looked at one of those narrow streets as the car passed by, speeding towards its destination. It was dark, as if that street only saw sunlight when it struggled out from the  small gaps in-between the buildings and barely gave enough to see the brick wall directly across. 

 

Hayato sat beside him as he shuffled the file they had on the organization they were about meet. It was unusually thin — even the Millefiore, for all that they only existed in an alternate universe, had a thicker file than the few sheets of paper in his second’s hands. Tsuna caught Hayato’s eye, nodding as he got the Storm’s attention.

 

“Hit me with the quick summary, Hayato. I’ve already read the papers, but I want to hear your impressions.”

 

Taking a deep breath, Hayato sighed and started. “The Passione. An organization very intent on information control; on that front they are on some levels more paranoid than we are. Heck, we at least share some knowledge about Dying Will Flames to our allies, but the Passione are super hard-asses about keeping secret how they manage to keep control over the south. All we know for certain is that they use something called ‘Stands’. Besides that, their supernatural combat capabilities are a complete black box, which is frankly making me want to chain smoke.”

 

Tsuna gave a disappointed look at Hayato’s hand that was slowly creeping to the pack of cigarettes in his pocket. His Storm Guardian guilty stopped.

 

“They keep a tightly run operation in the entirety of the south that’s grown ridiculously strong, Tenth, especially with the upheaval around your inheritance and the Ninth’s retirement. We still have some pretty strong footholds in Sicily, but they’re hardly enough to even scratch the Passione if it turned out to be full out war. Most of our assets are concentrated in the north, while the south is Passione’s own home base. We are bigger internationally, but in Italy itself perhaps only Vongola is big enough to potentially go up against them directly.”

 

“Their racket was quite involved with the drug and protection markets, although since the new boss took over they’ve pulled back a bit, especially from drugs.”

 

Tsuna nodded. “Ah, Giorno Giovanna, right?”

 

“Yes. Giovanna took the position of Don Passione at fifteen years old after he overthrew the previous boss, Diavolo, with support from Diavolo’s own daughter, Trish Una. The entire organization is doing the usual shuffling of command structures. Some people left the Passione, others stayed, the usual.”

 

The words ‘those that decided to leave were the ones who died’ were left unsaid, but they both knew very well how bloody a coup could be.

 

Hayato frowned some more, shuffling more papers around. “There’s been evidence that some really funky shit goes on around Giovanna, but what else can you expect from someone who took on Passione at fifteen?”

 

“Didn’t they try to cover that up? Diavolo kicked the bucket a week before we found out, didn’t we? Impressive, to cover something like that up for a week and manage to secure all the most important oaths before anyone found out.”

 

“Not as impressive as Vongola, but I’ll give them that, the bastards.” Hayato said with pride. He should; as second, it was one of his many duties to monitor intel control. 

 

“ _Decimo,_ ” the voice of the driver came from behind the partition. “We have arrived.”

 

————————

 

The Passione mansion was, as expected, opulent. As they got out of the car, Tsuna took in the statuary, the marble, and sighed. A standard mafia mansion, as it were.

 

Giorno Giovanna waited for them in the main hall, with a small troop of servants in the background. The man was not very tall — he wasn’t a millimetre over 170 centimetres, at best. What truly gave Tsuna pause was the slightly Asian cast to his face; the shape of his cheekbones, the lines of his eyes. It contrasted his blue eyes and blond hair in strange ways, making his face a composite.

 

The Don of Passione looked Vongola Decimo in the eye, and smiled.

 

“Welcome, Vongola Decimo.”

**Author's Note:**

> The random crossovers in my brain are firing on all cylinders again, especially since Jojo needs so much more crossover fic. I managed to finish Vento Aureo, and I went like, "Supernatural Mafia Bullshit!" and ended up with this. I then threw KHR! and JJBA into the trash compactor that is my brain and turned on the switch. What you have here is the end result.
> 
> Catch me here in jojo hell @copperpatina on tumblr!


End file.
